Summer of Love
by Pridakfan253
Summary: My first attempt at an RJxHeather love story. Set the summer after the movie, RJ and Heather fall in love. Probably needs a better summary then that but oh well Tell me what you think.
1. Only a Dream

Summer of Love

Written by: Pridakfan253

I don't own over the hedge.

Prologue

RJ the raccoon was walking in a giant field of flowers, he was thinking suddenly a voice called out to him.

"RJ." Called the voice.

RJ began to follow the direction the voice was coming from.

"RJ." The voice called out again.

RJ heard the voice coming from the direction of a giant tree on top of a small hill, the only tree in the entire field. He walked to the area where the tree was and listened for the voice "RJ" it called again, RJ realized that the voice was coming from behind him now. He turned around and saw Heather sitting on a rock near the tree, she had a flower sitting next to her ear and holding another flower in her hand. She got up off the rock, walked up to RJ, then placed her arms around him and pressed her lips again his. Then they both fell into a deep intimate kiss, after what seemed like an eternity they pulled there lips away from each other, RJ then looked deeply into Heather's blue eyes.

"I love you." Said RJ.

"I love you to." Said Heather.

They then laid down with there backs against the tree, Heather then snuggled up against the raccoon's chest and fell asleep. RJ smiled at the sleeping Heather then closed his eyes, RJ then opened his eyes and saw he was in the log.

"It was just a dream." RJ thought to himself.

Well what do you think so far I'll try to update soon


	2. Flashback to spring

Summer of Love

Chapter 1

RJ the raccoon was sitting under a tree thinking about his new family, but there was one person RJ cared for the most and that was Heather the possum. Ever since RJ came into the family they had become close friend almost inseperable, but RJ was starting to feel something more between him and Heather, RJ thought he might be starting to fall in love with Heather.

"No…..NO! I'm not in love with Heather. We're just friends." RJ thought to himself.

But RJ then began to think more of Heather. He thought about the night during the first week that he met the family where him and Heather danced.

FLASHBACK POWER GO!!

Heather was walking in the forest in the middle of the night, she was heading to the log where RJ had told her to meet him at a certain time. Heather arrived at the log then she heard a voice.

"Right on time." said the voice.

Heather turned around and found that the source of the voice was RJ.

"Hey RJ." said Heather.

"Hey." RJ said back.

"So what did you want me for?" Heather asked.

"I wanted to show you something." RJ replied.

"What?" Heather asked.

"This." RJ said as he climbed to the top of the log and went next to something under a sheet.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"I'll show you." RJ answered

RJ pulled the sheet off of the object and revealed a round yellow object.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

"Its what humans call a radio." RJ replied. "They use it to listen to something called music."

"I want to listen to some." Said Heather.

" Sure said RJ just come over here." Said RJ motioning Heather toward the radio.

" What I'm about to put on us is a head set which will let us listen to the music" RJ explained.

"Okay." Heather responded as RJ placed the headset on them putting there heads close together in fact touching. RJ could feel the softness of Heather's fur.

" Her fur feels so good against mine." RJ thought. But he immediately disregarded the thought. He then pointed toward a dial on the radio.

"This will help us find a station to listen to some music." RJ said. " You want to find a station?" RJ asked.

" Umm…sure." Heather answered. She placed her hand on the dial and began to cycle through radio stations then she found a song she liked and she began to dance to the beet of the music and RJ began to dance with her. After a while of dancing RJ and Heather came down from the top of the log. Heather looked at RJ.

"That was fun." Said Heather.

"Yeah it sure was." Said RJ. RJ looked at Heather and noticed something he didn't notice before. Her eyes, when the moonlight hit them just right they created a beautiful shimmer.

" Her eyes are so….wonderful." RJ thought.

Heather yawned. " I'm tired I'm going to sleep." Heather said as she headed toward the log.

"Okay I might as well get some shut eye to." Said RJ as he turned and walked toward the tree he had been sleeping in during the week. He began to think about Heather…could he actually be falling in love? The moment the thought crossed RJ's mind he tried to disreguard it. He wasn't suppose to be falling in love he was suppose to be getting food for Vincent. RJ then just crawled up into the tree and went to sleep.

End Flashback

That was back in spring now it was summer and you could tell. The days have began to grow hotter and the human kids were all at home playing in the sprinklers. But RJ stopped his thoughts and got up and went to the log, where all of his friends were sitting.

"Everyone its time for the heist." Said RJ.

End Of Chapter


	3. The Heist

Summer of Love

Chapter 2

"Everyone its time for the heist." RJ said walking over to his friends.

"Oh goody I needed more cookies." Said Hammy zipping all over the place.

"Hammy get a hold of yourself." Said RJ. Hammy immediately stopped in his tracks.

RJ looked at all of his friends waiting for his instruction about the heist. RJ looked at each and everyone of them and, there she was Heather she looked especially attractive to RJ that day but RJ immediately put it out of his head and tried to keep his mind on the heist.

"Whats the target today?" Asked the turtle named Verne.

"Were going to raid the Johnson house today." RJ replied.

"Okay." Said Verne.

"Okay here is what were going to do, first Hammy you go in through the pet door and try to disarm the traps."

"Okay." Hammy said excited.

"Next Lou and Penny you wait outside next to the open window with the wagon."

"You can count on us RJ." Said Lou.

"Then the rest of us take everything edible that isn't nailed down and get the heck out of there."

After getting the wagon through the hedge the animals were off on there raid. They reached there targeted house and Hammy went through the pet door and did his job then RJ and the others went inside and opened a window, then Lou and Penny rolled the wagon over the to window, they then began to take as much food as they could and tossed it to Lou who placed it in the wagon.

"Alright going great." Said RJ impressed by there swiftness. RJ's eyes began to fall on Heather once more she had a glow about her, not a real glow but something that created a special feeling, she looked so beautiful. But RJ was snapped out of his trance by the sound of a car door shutting, he looked out the window at the house's driveway and saw a woman stepping out of her SUV and heading toward the door. Before RJ could say anything the woman opened the front door and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened, then she let out a scream.

"VERMIN IN THE KITCHEN!!" Screamed the woman.

RJ covered his ears from the loud volume of the woman's scream.

"Could she over-act anymore?" RJ thought.

Then the woman ran over to the phone and called the exterminator.

"Everyone lets get out of here." RJ said to his friends.

All the animals were able to get out of the house and were now running back to the hedge. Then the verminator's van came into view around the corner. The van suddenly stopped and the verminator came out of his van holding his trademark (well probably not) net-gun. The animals began to run faster, then the verminator fired his net-gun and the net flew through the air and caught Heather.

"HELP!!" Heather screamed squirming inside the net.

"HEATHER!!" RJ yelled.

RJ began to run over to where Heather was, but Verne grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"RJ don't its do dangerous." Said Verne.

"Verne I can't leave her." Said RJ pulling his arm out of Verne's grip.

"RJ!" Verne yelled. But it was to late RJ ran over to where Heather was and tried to free her from the net, but as RJ was trying to untie the net that was holding Heather the verminator fired his net-gun and captured RJ as well.

"Two in one day. What luck." Said the verminator as the picked up the nets that were holding RJ and Heather. He put them into cages and threw them into his van and drove off.

Verne had no choice but to run back to the hedge.

End of Chapter


	4. Admitting feelings and the Escape

Summer of Love

Chapter 3

RJ and Heather were taken to the verminator's HQ at Verm-tech. They were thrown in a cage together. Heather stood near the door of the cage. RJ just looked at the floor of the cage feeling ashamed at them getting captured. RJ looked at Heather she had here hands on her eyes and he could hear faint sobbing.

"Is she crying?" RJ thought.

"Heather?" RJ said in concern.

Heather turned around. There were tears flowing down her eyes. RJ just put his arms around her and let her head settle on his chest.

"Shhh don't cry Heather."

"I'm scared RJ." Heather said crying into the raccoons chest.

"Shhh its okay I'm here. Don't cry it breaks my heart to see you unhappy." Said RJ trying to comfort Heather.

After a little bit Heather stopped sobbing. She pulled her head away from RJ's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for trying to save me." Heather said, her voice still a little thick from crying.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"Okay." Heather replied.

"Now I wonder how were going to do it."

"I think I might have something." Said Heather placing her hand inside of her pouch and pulling out a paper clip.

"That'll work." RJ took the paper clip from Heather and formed it into a line of wire. He placed the wire into the lock and was able to pick it open.

"Okay lets get out of here." Said Heather who was about to jump out of the cage. But RJ grabbed her arm.

"RJ?" Heather said confused.

"Heather there is something I want to tell you first."

"Can't it wait till later?" Asked Heather.

"I want to tell you now incase one or both of us doesn't survive our attempt to escape." Said RJ.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Ummm…..Heather you know sometimes a friend becomes so close to another friend…..it turns into love."

"RJ what are you trying to tell me?" Heather asked.

"I love you Heather." RJ replied.

Heather was taken by surprise at what RJ had just said to her. It was silent for a moment, then Heather broke the silence.

"RJ I…" But Heather was interrupted by RJ placing his finger over her mouth.

"Heather please don't tell me how you feel until were both out of here." Said RJ.

"Okay." Heather replied.

They both jumped out of the cage and made their escape from the building but it wasn't to long before the verminator realized they had escaped.

"Release the dogs." the verminator yelled.

RJ and Heather had made it outside of the verm-tech building and were running in a giant field of grass. It was now night time. RJ thought it might be okay to stop but that thought was crushed when RJ heard the sound of a barking dog. RJ turned around and saw a big dog running toward him. RJ didn't have anytime to dodge the canine's charge.

"RJ!!" Heather yelled as she pushed him out of the way causing to dog to sink his teeth into Heather instead of RJ. But RJ immediately grabbed a rock and hit the dog right in the (You know what) the dog let go of Heather and ran back to the building in pain. RJ immediately ran over to Heather.

"Heather are you okay?" RJ asked worried.

"I'm fine." Said Heather trying to stand but immediately falling down on her knees wrapping her arms around her chest.

Even though it was dark RJ saw a large dark spot on Heathers fur on her chest. RJ immediately realized it was blood. Heather was bleeding badly. RJ picked up Heather and began to run back to the suburbs.

End Of Chapter


	5. Firstaid and Heather's feelings

Summer of Love Chapter 4

RJ had made it into the suburbs he knew it was the same development where his home was but he couldn't see the hedge anywhere. He looked down at Heather she wasn't looking to be her eyes were closed and sometimes she would moan in pain. Her wound wasn't doing to good either RJ saw that a lot of her blood now stained his fur. By the looks of it Heather would be dead by the time he was able to find the hedge. RJ looked around and saw a house. The car was just pulling out of the driveway. A glimmer of hope sprang up inside of RJ. He went over to the house and went into the bushes in front of it and placed Heather gently on the ground. Then RJ went up to the window and looked inside.

"Good nobodys home." Said RJ.

RJ was able to quickly get inside of the house. He went into the kitchen and pillaged through every cabinet until he was able to find what he was looking for. It was a white box with a red cross on it. RJ took the box and went back to where he had laid Heather down. RJ got on his knees and examined her. Thankfully she was still alive, but RJ had to do something fast if he wanted to save her. RJ opened the box and pulled out some antibiotics, cotton balls and some bandages. RJ took the bottle of antibiotics and placed some on the cotton ball.

"Heather this might sting a little." Said RJ dabbing the cotton ball on Heather's open wound.

Heather moaned in pain the moment the ball touched her. After treating the wound with some antibiotics he began to wrap the bandages around Heathers Body. Then RJ placed the last bit of bandages on her and placed what was left back in the box.

"Okay now we just need a place to sleep."

RJ looked around and saw a tree. He climbed the tree while carrying Heather and saw a hollowed out hole in it. He placed Heather inside and then went inside himself. RJ looked at Heather and frowned.

"Heather please don't die on me. Please. You're everything to me." Said RJ starting to break down in tears. If only the heist had gone as planned. If only RJ had decided to come up with a plan to save Heather instead of trying to be a hero. If that woman hadn't shown up he wouldn't be in this situation. He would have been back home at the log eating some of the loot from the heist, and the one he cared about the most wouldn't be hurt. RJ started to cry. Then he heard a small groan. He looked at Heather her eyes were beginning to open and she woke up.

"HEATHER YOUR OKAY!!" Said RJ his tears of sadness changing to tears of joy.

"What happened?" Said Heather somewhat dazed.

"You got bitten by that dog." RJ answered.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Said Heather. "Where am I?" She asked.

"We're in a tree." RJ replied.

"Why aren't we at the log?" Heather asked.

"Well you were bleeding pretty badly, I still have some of your blood on me. I thought by the time I found the hedge you'd already be dead. So I stopped and got a first-aid-kit from a human's house and treated your injuries. Then I took you up into this tree for the night." RJ answered.

"Oh……RJ?" Said Heather.

"Yeah?" RJ replied.

"Remember before we escaped from the exterminator's building you told me how you felt about me. You know you said you loved me." Heather began.

"Yeah." Said RJ.

"Well……I…..ummmm…." Heather said not sure on how to say what she wanted to say.

RJ was nervous about what Heather might tell him. Then something happened that RJ wasn't expecting, Heather pressed her lips against his and they fell into a deep romantic kiss. RJ felt wonderful all of his worries slipped away as RJ kissed back deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled there lips away from each other. Heather looked into RJ's eyes.

"I love you too RJ." Said Heather.

RJ was stunned by what Heather had just said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes after that first week back in spring I had started to fall for you." Heather answered

They stopped talking and RJ leaned up against the wall of the tree and then Heather snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep. RJ looked at Heather and smiled at her sleeping form.

"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps." RJ thought. Then RJ closed his eyes and fell asleep, cradling Heather now his lover in his arms.

End Of Chapter


	6. Back home

Summer of Love: Chapter 5

It was now morning and RJ woke up and saw Heather still peacefully sleeping on his chest. RJ began to stroke her side. RJ just wanted to let Heather sleep but he knew they had to get back to the log. RJ gently nudged Heather.

"Heather rise and shine." Said RJ. Heather started to wake up. She opened her eyes.

"Morning." Said Heather, looking up at RJ's handsome face.

"Morning to you to." Said RJ giving Heather a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go climb a little farther up the tree and see where the hedge is. You stay here." Said RJ. Heather nodded.

RJ got out of the hole and climbed further up the tree to see if he could see the hedge from there. RJ looked around a bit and then he finally saw the hedge. He now knew which direction to go. RJ went back in the hole.

"Okay I know where to go." RJ told Heather.

"Okay." Said Heather.

"Do you have enough strength to walk?" RJ asked.

"I don't think I do." Heather replied.

"That's okay I'll carry you." Said RJ. RJ then picked up Heather and let her grab onto his back so he could climb down the tree. After they got down Heather let go of RJ's back and then he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to the hedge. Heather rested her head on RJ's shoulder and fell back asleep. RJ decided not to wake her because she needed the rest.

Meanwhile back at the hedge Verne was still trying to come up with a plan to rescue RJ and Heather.

"I can't believe it we've had all night and we still haven't come up with a plan." Said Verne frustrated.

"At this rate we'll never find a way to rescue my daughter." Said Ozzie.

"Well the only person who could come up with a good plan to rescue her is RJ but he went and got himself captured along with Heather." Said Spike.

"Or they found a way to get out themselves." Said Stella.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Verne.

Stella just simply pointed toward the hedge just as RJ came out holding Heather in his arms.

"RJ YOUR OKAY!!" Said Hammy in excitement. Ozzie saw the blood on RJ's chest and the bandages wrapped around Heathers chest.

"What happened to my daughter?" Asked Ozzie franticly.

"After we escaped we got attacked by a dog and it bit her." RJ explained.

"Will she be okay?" Ozzie asked worry in his voice.

"I think she'll be fine. I treated her injuries last night not to long after the attack, and she was awake earlier today. But she fell asleep again." Said RJ. RJ went and took Heather to the log and laid her down on the soft leaves inside of it. RJ then went and told the other hedgies about how he and Heather escaped and talked about everything that happened, but excluded the parts where he told Heather he loved her and there kiss. Later that day RJ was sitting in the log at Heather's side. She had been doing better since RJ brought her back home. Heather began to wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Said RJ.

"Hey RJ." Said Heather.

"I'm glad your doing okay." RJ said with happiness in his voice.

"I feel a lot better now." Said Heather.

"That's good. Um….Heather?" Said RJ.

"Yeah?" Heather replied.

"When you get better do you want to do something with me sometime?" Asked RJ.

"Yeah sure." Heather replied.

"Great." Said RJ as he leaned closer to Heather and they fell into another kiss. Then Ozzie walked into the log and saw RJ kissing his daughter.

"What is going on here?" Ozzie asked.

RJ immediately pulled his lips away from Heather's looking at Ozzie nervously.

"Ohh……Ozzie…what an unexpected surprise." RJ said nervously.

"Why were you and my daughter kissing?" Ozzie asked. With a very displeased look on his face..

"Well you see….we ummm…" RJ just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Ozzie grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the log and dragged him into a private spot.

"I think I know whats going on." Said Ozzie.

"You do?" RJ asked.

"Yes I know you and my daughter are in love." Said Ozzie.

"Look Oz you don't have to worry." Said RJ.

"I have every right to be worried. Heather is my daughter and she is in love with you." Ozzie said with a somewhat rising voice.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." RJ replied.

"It is. How do I know your not just using her, like you used us when we first met you." Said Ozzie.

"Ozzie I told all of you guys I was sorry for using you." Said RJ.

"RJ look I know your sorry but I still don't trust you enough to be my daughter's lover." Said Ozzie.

"Ozzie you can trust me." Said RJ.

Ozzie just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I need to go and think." Said Ozzie as the walked away.

End of chapter


	7. Ozzie's desicion

Summer of Love Chapter 6

Ozzie was sitting near the pond deep in his thoughts. Stella saw Ozzie and noticed something was troubling him. She walked over to him.

"Ozzie whats wrong?" Stella asked.

"You remember RJ telling us about how he and Heather escaped?" Ozzie replied.

"Yeah." Said Stella.

"There was more to it than what RJ told us." Said Ozzie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Stella.

"Well RJ forgot to mention that he and my daughter fell in love." Ozzie said getting somewhat angry the moment he mentioned it.

"Ohhh…." Said Stella.

"Just a few minutes ago I saw them kissing." Ozzie continued.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Asked Stella.

"Because how do we know RJ isn't just using her, like he used us." Ozzie replied.

"Oz, RJ said he was sorry for it. I thought you trusted him?" Said Stella.

"I do trust him Stella. But I don't trust him enough to be my daughters lover." Said Ozzie.

"Oz, I've been seeing how RJ has been acting before all of this happened. I think he loves Heather very dearly." Said Stella.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Ozzie.

"Well an obvious hint is when RJ tried to save her from the exterminator without thinking." Stella began.

"Yeah." Said Ozzie.

"And I remember him acting kinda strange that night, a couple days after we met him, when him and Heather danced." Said Stella.

"Yeah. I kinda remember Heather acting strange to." Said Ozzie.

"Also I've seen RJ writing in his notebook about Heather." Said Stella.

"You did?" Ozzie asked confused.

"Yeah. I didn't really know what exactly what he was writing, but I could see he was writing something about Heather." Stella said.

Ozzie just sat there silent.

"Well I'm just gonna go now." Said Stella.

"Okay." Ozzie replied.

Stella walked away leaving Ozzie back to his thoughts. Ozzie sat there for a while thinking and then he got up and went to the T.V area and saw RJ sitting on his car-seat watching T.V. RJ saw Ozzie coming.

"What?" Asked RJ.

Ozzie sat down near RJ.

"RJ…" Ozzie began.

"Yeah?" RJ replied.

"I was thinking….and I decided that……." Ozzie was trying to think of a good way to say it.

"What?" RJ asked nervously.

"…..I will let you and my daughter be together." Ozzie finished.

"Really?" RJ said confused.

"Yes." Said Ozzie. "But I have to make a few things clear." He said.

"What exactly?" RJ asked.

"First off, you and her can sleep near each other if you wish but it can only be sleeping." Ozzie began.

"Okay." RJ replied.

"Second, you cannot marry her until she is 20." Said Ozzie.

"Alright." Said RJ.

"And lastly, I do not want you nor her to have sex. Is that clear?" Said Ozzie.

"Okay Oz, I will follow those rules." Said RJ.

"Good." Was all that Ozzie said.

RJ then got up and walked into the log and went near Heather who, even though she was on her side facing away from RJ she was wide awake. RJ laid down near her and placed his arm around her waist, surprising her.

"Oh RJ you startled me." Said Heather.

"Guess what?" Said RJ.

"What?" Asked Heather.

"Your dad said we could be together." RJ replied."

"Really that's great." Heather said excited.

The two of them stopped talking and then Heather once again snuggled up in the raccoons arms and both of them fell asleep together.

End of Chapter


	8. A swim This time without the comments

Summer of Love Chapter 7

After a few weeks Heather's injuries were now finally healed.

"Man its great to have those itchy bandages off." Heather thought.

"Glad to see your all better." Said RJ, who was coming up from behind.

"Oh hey RJ." Heather said with excitement to see him.

RJ came in closer and gave Heather a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what do you wanna do now that your all better?" RJ asked.

"I don't know. it's a little hot, why don't we go for a swim." Said Heather.

"Alright. I know just the place." Said RJ grabbing Heather's hand.

RJ and Heather walked deeper into the forest and then they came into a clearing with a large waterfall that emptied into a beautiful pond (I know its virtually impossible for a river to flow into a wooded area that is completely surrounded by a suburban neighborhood but just go with it). Heather was amazed by the site.

"RJ its beautiful." Said Heather.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said RJ.

"Awww.. RJ that's so sweet." Said Heather. (PLEASE STOP WITH THE CLICHÉ DIALOUGE I BEG OF YOU!!!!) Heather leaned in close and kissed her lover on the lips.

"I love your RJ." Said Heather.

"I love you to." Said RJ.

RJ and Heather then made there way toward the pond RJ jumped into the water closely followed by Heather. They both began to swim in the crystal blue water. RJ stopped and watched Heather as she swam in the water, her body flowing with the water in such a beautiful fashion then she stopped and let herself float in the pond. Later they got out of the pond and sat on the ground near it to dry off in the sun. RJ looked at Heather, she looked so beautiful, she had her eyes closed and had a smile on her face, and once again she had that glow about her. RJ smiled, Heather opened her eyes and looked at RJ, she smiled back. After there fur was nice and dry they walked back to the log hand-in-hand.

End of Chapter

(Wow that was a short one wasn't it?)


End file.
